


When i drift off I'll be dreaming of you

by Imma_new_soul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imma_new_soul/pseuds/Imma_new_soul
Summary: The beginning of EndGame as Tony and y/n's last moments are upon them, they say their heartbreaking final goodbyes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	When i drift off I'll be dreaming of you

Though you have not known much of beauty, standing in the presence of all existence, in the wake of your inevitable demise. you can't help but be overwhelmed by the infinite and limitlessness of space. Its breath-taking beauty and vast endless form births a growing dread that lives in your chest and devours you whole.   
How minuscule you are, just one person, one being on this wide open plane of nothingness but how intimate it is, starring into space as it stares back.  
Your thoughts are disturbed by a haunting moan and creak that sends shivers down your arms. 22 days, 22 days floating aimlessly through space. All efforts to repair this alien ship had failed and according to Tony's calculations your air supply will run out by morning.  
The passing of time was a thief, each tick on your watch took with it another breath. Another breath like seconds was gone forever, left in the past and never returned.   
Each day Tony took a moment or two to record messages to Pepper, his one true love. He knew that these messages might never make it to her but it was his little ounce of hope to hold onto.   
You wished desperately to have that, hope, hope that even if you died, your one true love would know you never stopped thinking of him, dreaming of him, and missing him.   
This night, your last night you watched from a distance still able to make out Tony's message. Every word burned deep in you, tears poured like steams down your face till the ship grew silent. You looked up with pain heavy in your chest meeting Tony's gaze. His lips softly curled to one side with an empathetic smile. Not once had you seen Tony smile in these long 3 weeks in space, even though it was riddled with pity it was nice to see.   
You took a few steps towards Tony, finding a spot beside him. You looked deep into the warm maple and cold whiskey pools that were his eyes. In sync you both nodded as he veered your hand underneath the broken mask to a small circular button that rested around the mouth of it   
The sound of small gears and fans turning inside of it have signaled that it was barely working and clinging onto its last minutes just as you and Tony were. You cleared your throat and closed your eyes as your final words slip.   
" James I tried to be strong, to have hope like you always asked of me but sitting here, on my last breath. I can't keep fooling myself. there is no pretending, I love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. When I drift off I'll be dreaming of you."   
Pushing that same circular button you rested your head on Tony's shoulder. You let out a heart aching sobs as soon as the helmets light dissipated and faded off to darkness. Tony placed his arm on your shoulder pulling you between his spread legs into him till your face was nuzzled onto his chest.  
He was always kind to you but to show you such comfort like this while he himself was falling apart was beyond his duties as a friend. It was proof that Tony Stark does have a heart.  
He placed his chin on your head and slowly swayed you back and forth humming, till he stood still as ice. His heart had stopped and you cried out till all the oxygen in your lungs left.   
Breathless, you mouthed Bucky's name over and over till you drifted off in Tony's lifeless arms dreaming of your sweet Sergeant, Bucky. 


End file.
